


Wedding anniversary

by KBRC87



Series: Castle Pornado [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Animated GIFs, Caskett, Castle Pornado, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBRC87/pseuds/KBRC87
Summary: A Castle Pornado Ficlet





	Wedding anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr in November 2017 for Castle Pornado.

**Wedding anniversary**

Black Pawn doesn’t give a damn about his wedding day. But he can keep the meeting short. After less than an hour, he’s on his way home.  
And the sight that awaits him makes him forget all the stress.  
His wife lies completely naked on their bed, the white sheets decorated with red rose petals.  
She smiles seductively at him as her hands move slowly over her body.  
“Happy wedding anniversary, babe!”  
He looks at her with submissive admiration. Her perfect breasts, her flat stomach, the wet glitter between her legs.  
“You’re so beautiful.”  
“Only for you.”  
His pants are getting tight, but he doesn’t care. Fully clothed he goes to his knees in front of the bed and presses his head between her legs.  
When she cries his name in ecstasy all night, that’s the best wedding anniversary gift ever for him.


End file.
